


Broken

by ohfreckle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, ball fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with what Jack Crawford puts him through, there's still a spark of that innocence left in Will's feverish eyes and Hannibal wants it. He wants to devour it, hold it in the palm of his hand, squeeze and slowly watch it flicker out of existence only to see it reborn, flaring bright into a new existence, a new purpose.</p><p>Hannibal strips civility like another layer of clothing. He takes great pleasure in indulgence, and fucking is no different than cooking or killing, meant to be savored to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts), [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



> This is dirty, filthy porn, but it's not a love story. 
> 
> It takes place right after Hannibal checks Will for symptoms of a stroke in 1x11 and before he drives to Alana's house.  
> While Will does consent to the sex and even asks for it, I am still labeling this as dub-con because he's in no state of mind to make such a decision.

Will smiles at Hannibal. 

It's what Hannibal sees in his dreams every night since they met. 

Broken.

Broken and beautiful like only the truly innocent can be. Even with what Jack Crawford puts him through, there's still a spark of that innocence left in Will's feverish eyes and Hannibal wants it. He wants to devour it, hold it in the palm of his hand, squeeze and slowly watch it flicker out of existence only to see it reborn, flaring bright into a new existence, a new purpose.

It's terrifying and humbling. The sweet taste of a successful hunt rolls over Hannibal's tongue like fine wine. He wants to get drunk on it.

"Good," Hannibal says, offering his own smile on return. 

Will's brow is hot under his finger tips. Hannibal lets his hand linger, cups Wills cheek and offers comfort with a quick stroke of his finger and there it is--- Will's eyes slide shut, undone already by this smallest gesture of affection. His tears catch on Hannibal's fingers and only exercising a tremendous amount of self-command keeps Hannibal from tasting them to sweeten the taste of victory with the salt of Will's surrender.

"I don't feel like myself. I feel like I've become somebody-- some _thing_ else," Will's whispers, turning his face into Hannibal's palm. "You promised. You promised to be my gauge. Help me!" 

Will's voice is barely audible, little wisps of sound as fleeting as his sanity. 

"What do you need from me?"  


"I need you to ground me," Will sighs against Hannibal's palm. 

There's a hint of tongue, wet and almost coy, followed by the barest press of lips against Hannibal's skin. Will's looks up at him with wet and pleading eyes, innocence waiting to be spoiled. Even if Hannibal weren't a man of many indulgences, it would be impossible to resist. 

The slow simmer of arousal Hannibal has felt since Will came to him tonight flares up violently. It slams into him, leaves him breathless, cock hard and wanting within just a few seconds. 

Hannibal bends down slowly but Will is already there and meets him half-way, arching into him. He whimpers into their kiss, greedy and broken, and Hannibal licks the sound right of his mouth. Will's tongue is eager against Hannibal's, clumsy in his need, tasting like tears and desperation. 

"Yes," Will gasps, pulling Hannibal closer with his hands in Hannibal's hair. "Make me feel. Make me feel something that's _mine_."  


Hannibal drinks the words from Will's lips, lets himself get drunk on them.

"Is that what you want," he asks, one hand sliding in Will's hair, tight enough to hurt, cupping his cock with the other. "For me to put my cock where you need it?" Hannibal flexes the hand between Will's thighs, the tips of his fingers teasing over Will's entrance through a layer of denim. 

Will's thighs slide open at the slight pressure, hips rolling up into the cup of Hannibal's hand. He's hard already, the flush of his fever overlain by the deeper shade of arousal on his wet cheeks. Will tilts his hips, inviting Hannibal deeper between his legs where he needs him.

"Greedy boy," Hannibal chides. He strokes hard over the seam of Will's jeans, pressing the fabric between his cheeks, entranced by the way Will shudders against him, his eyes fluttering closed, lashes dark smudges against his flushed skin.

"Please," Will says, breath stuttering when Hannibal strokes harder. "Just--- _please_ "

"Strip," Hannibal says, stepping back from Will. It comes out rougher, more curt than he intended, but Will responds to it beautifully. He stands quickly, almost knocks the chair over in his haste to obey and please. 

Hannibal walks briskly to the cabinet and retrieves a carafe of olive oil. It's finest Villa Magra oil, more than sufficient to put it into Will's body if Hannibal considers it good enough to put it in his food.

Will is stripping quickly without any finesse or thought of seduction, clothes landing haphazardly on the floor. Another time Hannibal will enjoy to teach Will how to please him with his body and how to behave like a good boy, have him wet with sweat and tears, but it can wait. 

Will flushes hotly at Hannibal's perusal, eyes firmly trained on his feet. The blush on his cheeks bleeds down to the patch of skin between his nipples where he's rubbing a nervous hand over his chest. 

Hannibal stands in front of Will and takes him in, the scars and imperfections on his skin, the dark hair between his legs. 

He's perfect. 

Hannibal is a connoisseur of bodies, and while he prefers his women smooth and groomed he appreciates the natural state of a man's body. He strokes a hand through the untamed bush of hair and brings it to his face, inhaling deeply. His cock swells, leaks into his trousers at the smell of fear and arousal, tinged with sweetness.

"Is that what you do at night," Hannibal asks, tipping Will's chin up so he can't avert his eyes. Will gasps, and Hannibal licks it from his lips with a lewd swipe of his tongue. "Stripping for men and begging them to fill your needy hole with their cocks?" 

Hannibal strips civility like another layer of clothing. He takes great pleasure in indulgence, and fucking is no different than cooking or killing, meant to be savored to the fullest.

Will's choked admission of _sometimes_ comes as a surprise. Hannibal would have loved to leave his brand of sole ownership, but the way Will presses his body against Hannibal's he's offering something far more valuable than his virginity. 

Trust. Sweet Will, his dear friend, still so trusting, so unaware.

"You like this, then," Hannibal whispers against Will's temple, kissing the hot skin there. He grabs Will's ass and squeezes roughly, the tips of his fingers spreading him open. 

"Oh God," Will pants against Hannibal's shoulder. 

He nods frantically, sweaty curls catching on the stubble on Hannibal's cheek. He pushes back into Hannibal's touch, brings a hand back to cover Hannibal's on his ass and pulls himself apart even wider. He's slutty in his need and Hannibal can't hold back a groan when he strokes into the hot crevice and is welcomed by the small furl of muscle quivering under the pad of his finger.

"I will fuck you, right in here," Hannibal says, pressing in right to the first knuckle. It's dry and too tight, but Will shoves himself back with a whine. His hands claw into Hannibal's shirt while he offers his mouth for a kiss, and his hips work urgently against Hannibal's hand, drawing his finger deeper. 

They kiss until Hannibal tastes blood. He isn't sure whose it is, but the sight of it staining Will's lips makes his cock ache between his legs. 

"Like this, hard and fast," Will begs, almost sweetly. 

The sound of it has Hannibal fumbling with his flies in a frenzy. He's too impatient to sink into Will's heat to undress properly, so he just shucks off his jacket and takes out his cock, snapping the elastic of his briefs under his balls. 

"Bend over the table and spread your legs," he instructs harshly while he dribbles oil over his fingers. He wants to shove in dry and make Will bleed while he begs for more, but tonight is about Will's needs. He'll leave that for another time.

Hannibal guides Will's legs apart a little more, wide enough so he can watch two of his fingers slide deep inside. Will's back bows sharply and he cries out at the sudden intrusion, panting harshly against the polished wood of Hannibal's dining table. He tenses, his insides hot and tight around Hannibal's fingers. 

Hannibal fucks Will harshly, prying him open with his fingers, impatient to have him loose enough for his cock. He dribbles more oil over Will's crevice, until Will takes four of his fingers easily, his hole red and sopping wet.

"What do you need, Will," he murmurs, withdrawing from Will's body and just teasing the pads of his fingers over Will's rim. It clenches greedily, beautifully, begging to be filled again. 

"Your cock," Will breathes. He has his head pillowed on his arms on the table, eyes closed, cheeks reddened with a hectic flush. Hannibal couldn't arrange him any more beautiful himself.  
  
He slides his cock into the cleft of Will's ass, teasing them both for long moments before he nudges just the tip of his cock into Will's hole. It's almost impossible to stop, not to rut into Will like he wants to, but Hannibal manages, teeth bared in a grimace with the effort. He strokes a finger over Will where he's stretched tightly around his girth, skin smooth and straining to make room for Hannibal. He rocks forward, just adding pressure without giving Will more. 

"Inside," Will grits out, finally catching on. "I want you to put your cock in me, deep and hard." 

Hannibal exhales sharply with relief and shoves inside in one stroke. Will chokes on a cry, all the breath punched out of him with the force of Hannibal's thick cock splitting him open. Hannibal fucks him hard, his hands heavy on Will's hips and holding him still, spurred on by Will's helpless cries every time he hits his prostate. 

"Look at you, Will, taking your fucking like such a good boy," Hannibal praises. 

Hannibal fucks deep into Will's heat, hard enough that his balls make lewd slapping noises against Will's wet skin. He rewards Will with a hand on his cock when he props himself up on his elbows, back arching sharply and presenting his ass shamelessly. Will is wet, his cock leaking over Hannibal's fingers, and when Hannibal looks down there's already a small puddle on the floor between their legs. 

"Tell me this is real," Will pants, clenching around Hannibal. "So good, so fucking good… I couldn't take if this isn't---"  
  
"Do you need more," Hannibal hisses, sliding his come stained hand into Will's hair and yanking hard. "Is that what you need to feel real, your greedy hole stuffed full of me?"

Will nods with a sob, unfeeling or simply uncaring of the pain Hannibal's hand in his hair must provide. 

"Turn around and lie on the table," Hannibal says, gritting his teeth at the loss of pressure around his cock when he pulls out. 

Will arranges himself quickly on the table, with his legs spread wide, feet resting at the edge. He's not doing this for the first time. Hannibal's cock twitches at the thought of what he's going to do to the man who had Will like this before. 

The heat in Hannibal stomach flares even brighter at the sight. Having Will, fucking him is one thing, but seeing what he's done to him is another. Will is drenched in sweat and too hot, eyes hazy with fever and arousal. His cock is hard against his belly, his entrance red and fucked open between his legs, fluttering when Hannibal dips a thumb inside him. 

"Look," Hannibal rasps, "look what I am doing to you." 

Hannibal tugs Will forward until his ass is right at the edge of the table, then he cups his own balls and squeezes, staving off the excitement of what he's about to do with his fingers forming a tight ring around the base of his sac. He presses in, feeds his balls slowly into Will's body. It's tight and too slippery, and Hannibal slips off several times before he finally seats himself firmly inside. The pressure and heat on his balls is enough to set off the familiar tingle of orgasm, starting in his belly and slowly coiling up his spine. Hannibal pants, not ready to come yet, and squeezes himself harder when he feels Will spasm around him. 

There's a shocked gasp and when Hannibal looks up he sees that Will is propped on his elbows, leaning forward as much as he can and looking down his body with wide eyes. Hannibal pushes forward slowly, rocking into Will in small increments. He can't fuck Will like this, but the movement is enough to make Will feel the stretch.

Will lets himself fall back on the table. He has his hands clutched in his hair and rocks his hips to meet Hannibal, a string of _oh oh oh_ tumbling from his lips. He's moving too much for this to be safe for any of them, so Hannibal pulls himself from Will's body regretfully, a hand on his belly to keep him steady. 

Will comes violently when he's stretched to his fullest, thighs quivering and thick spurts of come coating Hannibal's hand on his stomach. Hannibal pushes inside and fucks him through it, doesn't stop when Will is shivering through the aftershocks and tries to close his thighs, too sensitive after the high of orgasm is wearing off. 

It takes only a few more graceless thrusts before Hannibal spends himself quietly, holding himself deep inside and marking Will as his. 

Hannibal lets Will cling to him until his cock softens and slips out. His come covers the table where it's slowly leaking from Will's body, adding one more fond memory to the many Hannibal has already stored away.

In the bedroom Hannibal tucks the sheets around Will and watches him drifting off to sleep, oddly touched by the sight. He's tempted to join him and hold him close, offer the comfort of a friend turned lover, but he still has to pay Alana a visit. Another time, perhaps. 

"I like killing all these people," Will yawns tiredly, burrowing deeper into Hannibal's pillow. After a moment he frowns, as if something about the words just crossed his mind but eludes his grasp. 

"There's nothing wrong with me, is it?"

"No," Hannibal says softly, stroking the sweaty curls from Will's tired face, kissing his brow. 

"You are perfect just the way you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
